leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Mage
Summary Story Mage is a simple wizard, she works hard and keeps up with her studies like a good person. All of that would be a good tldr if working hard and keeping up with studies was true. Back in the day, Mage was just a normal person. She had no connection to magic and honestly, she was just a puny nobody with a fascination with things like "jackalopes" and "bigfoot" and "anime". Of course she had to find something and that she did! One day, underneath the soil was a book, the title? Eye of The Beholder. This book when opened created a tower before the wizard and green text burst from the book, encircling the area around her. The Eye of The Beholder had created a realm of seclusion for the newly created wizard. In this new space, she ended up practicing magic, trying to find a way out. She actually rather liked the space but still wanted to see people! So what does she do? Find a spell that lets her travel dimensions! However, she was still linked to that space, so she only had 24 hours in a dimension before being forced to return to her space. With this, Mage began to travel across dimensions in search of useless knowledge. She was to predict victors and bop people across the head with a book. And of course she carries spells for self-defense! Personality Mage is a silly person at heart. Often joking with people and passing on positivity as it's the only thing she has mentally at this point. Laughter is her coping method, pain = laughter, sadness = laughter, laughter = laughter. She has chuunibyou tendancies as well, often acting "serious" when she removes her eyepatch or if her eyepatch is removed. It's more or less her speaking ridiculous statements about magic and all that and yelling with every attack, not much changes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A '''possibly '''8-B '''with Eye of The Beholder's Link '''Name: '''Mage '''Origin: '''2Ends '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 18 Classification: 'Researcher, dimension hopper '''Powers and Abilities: 'Voice Masking, Dimensional Travel, Bullet Hell, Magic, Portal Creation, Dimensional Awareness, Extra-Dimensional Symbiosis, Interdimensional Entity Physiology, Durability Negation via dropping a portal between half of a person and closing it '''Attack Potency: Small Building level, possibly City Block level (The Eye of The Beholder bestows the user with the magic with those who have used the tome before them. By taking in the magic of 5554 wizards who could each take down a wall on the low end it comes out as small building but on the high end it comes out as city block level.) Speed: Subsonic '(Moves faster than the eye can track.) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Small Building level, possibly City Block level (For training, she tanks her own spells) Stamina: 'Low '(Mage can only push herself in terms of running and fighting for 3 minutes. If she's jogging or casting light spells it is about 27 minutes.) Range: '''Horizon '''Standard Equipment: *''The Eye of The Beholder: A tome that gives her the power of 5554 other wizards. She doesn't need to be holding it as her right eye provides a link between her and her tome. *''Hat: ''This hat is VERY stretchy. She can use it to bag her foes, or bag herself and launch herself away as a defense mechanism. Sometimes it's used as a shield bubble via magic. 'Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: '''Forgets what spells she can use at times, her right eye is very sensitive and if it is damaged or anything like that she will lose her stronger magics, sometimes just starts punching people instead of casting spells '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''None noteable Feats *Broke the magic test walls *Got her magic using liscense *Tanked her own magic as testing *Ran so fast that she couldn't be seen *Popped someone's eardrums by yelling at them Category:Original Character Category:Magic Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Human